1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for whipping an emulsion and more particularly to a process for whipping an emulsion in a two stage continuous process wherein whipping temperatures and pressures are controlled.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Processes for preparing non-dairy whipped topping compositions from fats, proteins, emulsifier, stabilizers and water are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,431,117. According to this patent, the above compositions are blended and homogenized at pressures of at least 6,000 psi then cooled, whipped and frozen. While these frozen whipped toppings have found wide spread acceptance, it has been desired to prepare these frozen whipped toppings in a more consistant manner employing increased throughput.